


Home?

by Lavender_Bottle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Non-Binary Frisk, Older Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Bottle/pseuds/Lavender_Bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has found their home. They have their true friends and their true family. They feel like they are cared for.</p><p>What if that was ripped from them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, everyone! This is my first Undertale fic and I hope you like it! Please leave a Kudos or a comment, it helps me greatly!

Frisk was 17 now. They still lived with their family, the real one, not the ones that birthed them and housed them for 7 years, but the one that grew up with them for the other 10. Their real family.

They still ate spaghetti and pie, although they had stopped eating the snails after a terrible stomach ache. They remembered when Toriel applied for a teacher, and Frisk came along to socialise, before they were being taught Physics and Astrology by Sans’ and Alphys. They grew taller than Sans within a few months of being on the surface again, and at the age of 15 they were at Papyrus' shoulders, before they stopped growing at 16.

"Sans? Sans, I need my hoodie do you have it?" They had a lisp and a stutter when not in the house, but in their comfort zone they were much better at speaking. The first few years after the barrier was opened they still wouldn't talk, and then Toriel got them a speech therapist, a nice young lady who Frisk still visits regularly. She definitely helped.

They also had a therapist for much more personal matters.

"I donno, Frisk, but ya can check" The lazy, drawled on speech from a skeleton came rumbling down the hallway and Frisk sighed. They rammed themselves through the door, and crossed the room to search through his wardrobe,

"You should get up" Frisk stated and pulled their hoodie from one of the hangers, pulling it on quickly. Sans pulled the covers away from his face and mumbled ‘no’, before turning over and pushing the covers back over his head.

Frisk exited the room after opening the slanted window, which was bashed open a few months ago and now wouldn't sit straight. They closed the door and made their way down the hall, stopping to quickly knock on Papyrus' door.

"Dude, ya up yet? I gotta go to the store, do you mind if I use your car?" He always let them use his car, and they let their fist linger against the door, leaning slightly towards it as they waited for an answer.

"Go right ahead, Frisk! I do not mind one bit!" Came the muffled shout. Frisk clicked their fingers and jumped down the stairs three at a time.

"Mom! I'm gonna go to the store, d'ya want anything?" They said as they barrelled into the kitchen, running their fingers along the bread bin, smile still on their face.

"Not that I can think of at the top of my head, pumpkin. Oh! Actually, can you bring back some vanilla essence and more marinara sauce, please? Papyrus used up two bottles yesterday, can you believe it! Also Undyne is coming over with Alphys this evening and I wanted to bake some waffles" Toriel was the sweetest lady you could ever meet. She really was. She took a sip of her lemon and mint tea and smiled softly.

Frisk nodded and gave their mum a thumbs up before stepping out of the house and into the garden, filled with beautiful flowers and a large lemon tree. The path down to the driveway was lined with golden flowers, and Frisk smiled at the memories so long ago. Not much had changed since they broke through the barrier, though. They could barely keep human friends, and had to basically fight their way through high school. Now came University, but they could barely afford it.

Sans now had three jobs; a janitor, a comic book store worker, and a part time museum tour guide. Frisk still had no idea how he kept it up.

Papyrus couldn't really find a job at first, people liked his go getter attitude, but not the way he held himself or his quirky personality. But finally, he found a job selling second hand cars. He wasn't very good at it but it helped to pay for the amount of damage their house went through on a monthly basis.

Toriel was a teacher, obviously, she also sold her handmade soaps and perfumes at the market.

And Frisk worked in Wal-Mart.

They smiled at the neighbours who were out and about, minding their own business; all of whom were humans. The only other monsters were around the corner in another area of their street.

Frisk climbed into the red car, having to duck down quite a lot to even get in. The car was a cheap one that Papyrus bought immediately after getting his driver’s license, nearly putting the small family into dept.

The road was busy, people leaving their houses to get to work on time, thankfully Frisk had a day off. The sun was just rising and its warmth was beginning to melt last night’s snow storm, turning it into watery slush. Frisk pulled into the car park and stepped out of the car, shivering slightly at the cold before zipping up their hoodie and shoving their hands into the pockets.

The shop smelled like cardboard and plastic. Toriel wouldn’t say this place was the best place to get vanilla essence, but Frisk needed their jelly beans and strawberry milkshake and they were far too tired to go anywhere else.

Frisk chuckled under their breath, they really did pick up on a bit of Sans’ laziness over the years. They found their food and dropped it in their basket, before crossing the store to find the baking products.

“Hey, kid,” It was quiet at first, and Frisk brushed it off as someone talking to their own child, but then it got louder, and closer. Someone touched Frisk’s shoulder and they spun around, eyes wide in fear. It was a man, shorter than them by a few inches, but he had broader shoulders and much larger biceps. He had the build of Undyne if Frisk had to put their description down to one person.

“I know who you are, kid. You’re Frisk Dreemurr” The fact he was using ‘kid’ to talk to them made a shiver go down their spine, only Sans called Frisk ‘kid’. No one else. They couldn’t talk, their lungs weren’t able to take large breaths, and they could only nod their head. They didn’t _want_ to nod their head, though, it just happened.

The man laughed darkly, looking up at them with his dark brown eyes. Frisk stepped back,

“I know your real family, Frisk. Not that goat and those skeletons who you think love you, but your real parents…your real mom and dad.” This man not only knew who Frisk was, but who they considered family as well. This was scaring them. They finally managed to get their tongue to move and spat out,

“N-No, T-Toriel is my rea-real, mom” The man laughed again,

“Hmm, the goat’s name is Toriel, huh? Figured it would be something stupid.” Frisk felt the need to punch this man. He was insulting Toriel. The first person they met who genuinely cared about them, and this man was _slandering_ her.

Frisk contained their anger, calmly strode past the man, and paid for their food in the self-checkout.

It didn’t matter if they forgot to buy the vanilla essence anymore, or the marinara sauce. They just needed out.

They could hear the man laughing at them as they left the store.

Frisk kicked the door of the red car, letting out a frustrated yell as they did so. Tears were already welling in the corners of their eyes. They got in, threw the bag of food into the backseat of the car, and started driving, teeth grinding together and tears streaming down their face.

They parked in the McDonalds car park and cried, letting out all their frustration out. This man had the right, the _nerve_ , to say their family didn’t love them, and then he topped it all off by saying their mum’s name was stupid.

Frisk dried their eyes on their hoodie and drove back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think later chapters will come as fast as this one, but thank you so much to everyone who has read so far! I really appreciate it.

Frisk left with a quick ‘bye’ but even that wasn’t enough to wake Sans. However, the door slamming behind them was enough and he opened his eyes with a small noise of panic.

Sans sat up in the bed and scratched at his cheekbone with a yawn. His sleep was disturbed by Frisk, but he guessed it really was time to get up. He stretched his arms out and cracked his elbows, before linking his fingers together and cracking them as well. He knew the logistics of how cracking your bones worked, and he found it strange yet utterly fascinating.

The skeleton stood up and coughed into the palm of his hand, before stepping into his slippers and drumming his fingers along his collarbone for a moment, just listening to the sound.

He did this a lot. He would tap his skull, his collarbone, his ribs, his knees. He had to know he was real, and safe, and nothing was going to hurt him. Sometimes, thankfully not today, he would forget where he was, or get a timeline mixed up with another timeline.

Sans coughed again, a heavier one this time and he opened the window some more to let some of the dust out.

“There.” He mumbled and left the room, sauntering down the hallway, fidgeting subconsciously with his hands.

He made it to the kitchen and said good morning to Toriel, who chuckled and sipped at her tea.

“Wha’s that?” He slurred, unable to really put words together this morning. Toriel rotated her wrist and stared into the cup.

“Oh, it’s lemon and mint iced tea, would you like some?” Toriel lifted the mug slightly, offering it to Sans. The skeleton looked at it, before looking back up at the other,

“Is it healthy?”

“Very” Sans breathed deeply at the answer and then shook his head, turning towards the fridge.

“Heh, I’m not in the mood for something healthy. I’m in the mood for something more triangular.” Toriel shook her head and looked back down towards her tea. Sans found what he was looking for and instead of taking one piece like he had initially wanted to, he took the whole box out and put it onto the table.

“Really, Sans? Pizza at 9 am?”

“Look at me, Tori,” Sans gestured to himself, “I’m gonna starve, I’m all bones” He winked with that goofy grin still on his face.

Toriel fell into a fit of snorts and giggles, nearly tipping her mug of tea over. Sans grabbed it from her hands before she could do that, though. The taller of the two wiped tears from her eyes with a paw and Sans gave her back her tea.

“That one always gets you, huh?” He said and sat down opposite her, opening the box of pizza and taking out a very cold, almost stale slice. Toriel made a face.

“Are you really going to eat that? Without heating it up?” Sans took a bite out of the pizza before the other could finish and Toriel nearly gagged,

“That’s disgusting, Sans.” Sans grinned again and took another bite. He put the pizza down to wipe his hands down his shirt, and was going to say something when the doorbell rang.

Toriel sighed and put her tea down, but didn’t get far before Sans spluttered out a ‘Stay!’ with food still in his mouth. Toriel looked like she was going to vomit but sat back down, letting the other get the door.

Sans quickly swallowed and cleaned his hands again, before going down the small hallway towards the door, half expecting it to be Frisk. They often forgot their keys when they went out. But when Sans made it to the room before the front door, he saw the way the person was fidgeting with their hands, their hair pulled back in a bun. This person wasn’t Frisk.

Sans opened the door.

“Hell-?”

“Where is my Fran? Where is my baby? Where is _she_? Where is _she_?” Sans was unable to finish his statement before this lady began screaming at him. He put up his hand to tell her to calm down and raised an eyebrow,

“First off, how can I help you? Care to shake my hand, pal?” The lady looked genuinely disgusted. She was grinding her teeth so loudly Sans could hear it, and he flinched a little at a particularly loud scrape.

“ _Never_ call me pal, monster. Give me my Fran! Give me my baby!” Sans was linking the names together, and his non-existent heart metaphorically stopped for a second. This lady…was Frisk’s mother.

“Yo, nope, sorry, I donno who Fran is.” Sans replied quickly, trying to contain his anger that this lady…Frisk’s mother, was calling Frisk ‘she’.

“My child! The one who fell down the hole! The one who…released…you” Sans put on a thinking face, tapping at his mouth with his index finger.

“Ah! You mean Frisk!” He feigned surprise and raised his finger to the sky, just like what Papyrus would do. The lady’s eye twitched at the name. She couldn’t be trusted, Sans decided, with her long, airy skirt and tan t-shirt, covered by a white cardigan. She looked…old. Sans realised that sounded like he thought old people couldn’t be trusted and he nearly chuckled.

“N-No, I mean Fran. My _daughter_ ”

“Yo, then I donno who you’re talking about, bye now” Sans began to shut the door, giving the lady a small wave. She practically kicked the door back open, eyes filled with rage.

“Listen here, you monstrous _prick_. I want my Fran back, and you better give me her. Unless…,” Her face fell and she licked her lips, “You already hurt her…”

 _Oh no,_ Sans thought.

“Nah, Ma’am, I can assure you. I would never hurt the kid, they’re great, love ‘em to bits” He was actually enjoying this conversation, and leaned against the door frame casually. The lady choked on her words for a moment, obviously flustered and angry. Someone on the other side of the road stopped locking their door to look at what was going on. Sans grinned up at the lady.

“Ohoho, no, I can see it behind your eyes. You don’t care about her, you wouldn’t care if she died. Because you’re a monster, and monsters can’t feel compassion.” Sans felt his eye twitch and he tried to control his breathing. Her statement really got to him, and for a second he doubted his love for Frisk.

“Boy, what do they teach you at school these days?” He struggled not to stutter through his words, and subconsciously brought his hand up to start drumming along his collar bone again.

“Sans? Sans, is everything alright?” He heard Toriel from the kitchen,

“Y-Yeah, Tori, everything’s fine!” The lady heard Sans stutter and laughed. Sans turned back around, still drumming his collar bone.

“You’ve killed her before,” The statement shattered Sans soul and he quickened his drumming, turning it into violent tapping, “In your head. I can see it, I can sense it. You’ve hurt my daughter. I can’t believe you would hurt _her-_ ”

“Stop saying ‘her’, you bitch!,” Sans shouted without realising. He immediately regretted it. The smile that came across her face was menacing to say the least, and she shook her head.

“Oh, poor creature. You made this very hard on yourself.” Then she turned, and strode down the path, leaving Sans shaking and almost on the verge of tears.

He closed and locked the door before she could even make it on to the street, before his knees gave way and he slipped to the ground, his head pounding.

What the _fuck_ just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo, boy. pg-13 swear words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for nearly 1,000 hits!! I can't believe you guys like this, so here's another chapter that I'm sure isn't as good as the other two, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Frisk rubbed their eyes again and stepped out of the car, looking up towards the afternoon sky. They wrapped the bag around their wrist and swung it back and forth as they walked up the path towards the front door.

They looked over their shoulder, the feeling of eyes on them, watching them. There was a lady walking towards them, an almost toothy grin on her face. Frisk dug through their pockets, nothing.

“Fuck” The muttered, before knocking on the door quickly. They looked over their shoulder to see the lady picking up her speed, dancing her fingers over the fence posts with one hand and rubbing the fabric of their cardigan with the other. Frisk felt a form of terrible familiarity hit them in the face as they looked at the lady.

They heard Toriel shout something from inside the house, but Frisk kept their eyes glued on this lady.

“Fran!” The lady shouted, and Frisk felt their face heating up.

They heard the door unlock and sprinted into the house, making incoherent noises and dropping the bag on the ground. Toriel turned to them and looked genuinely startled. Frisk just pointed outside, hands shaking, eyes staring at the lady who had shouted the name.

Toriel followed Frisk’s finger and found the lady, who was looking into the car’s window, hands tucked behind her back.

“Hello, miss. Please step away from our car, thank you” Toriel said, taking a small sip from her still warm tea, which she had made only a few minutes before this whole situation broke out. The lady turned, first looking at Frisk, then glaring at Toriel.

“I’m here to take my daughter” Toriel laughed her nervous laugh, the one that sounded small and precious. The lady raised an eyebrow,

“Is this funny to you?” The lady continued.

“Hmm, oh yes. You seem to have gotten the wrong place, I have no daughters” Frisk smiled at their mum and let out a relived sigh. They were still on edge and the lady was too. She went to open the gate, hands shaking on the painted wood. Toriel closed and locked the door, before turning towards Frisk with wide eyes.

“Was that your mother?” She asked in a firm tone, something Frisk had only heard a few times before.

“n-no. Y-you’re my mom” Frisk replied, looking like they had seen a ghost. To be honest, the whole situation was so surreal that Toriel thought she had seen a ghost as well. The tall lady bundled Frisk into her arms and held her close. Frisk buried closer, tears welling in their eyes.

“Hey, what’s happened? Frisk, why’re you…?” Sans’ question trailed off as he walked down the stairs, his hands shaking and he looked more tired than usual. Toriel looked at him, eyes just screaming ‘don’t you dare say another word’. Sans grinned and gave her a shaky thumbs up.

“I can’t remember her…” Frisk mumbled as they leaned away from Toriel, looking downwards to stare at their shoes, deep in concentration.

“Wha’? Oh, you mean that old _witch_. She came by earlier.” Toriel looked to the ceiling and let out a sigh,

“What? What did I say?,” Frisk smiled, and blinked harshly to get the tears away from her eyes, “shit, I wasn’t allowed to call that witch a _witch_ was I?” Sans winked and Frisk snorted. Toriel sighed again; she only liked puns, really.

Something fell upstairs, it smashed onto the ground and was shortly followed with a yell from Papyrus. Sans felt his vision blur and he sprinted back up the stairs, two at a time. Toriel let go of Frisk and nearly ran up with him.

Sans was nearly going into a panic attack, he didn’t want this to be another reset. His vision blurred again and he felt like he was floating, his body was weightless, but a thick weight was being pressed onto his chest.

Sans tried to walk, but the weight stopped him.

“Sans? Brother, what is wrong?”

“What happened?”

“Sans?”

He felt like he was going to pass out, but his brother was fine. Papyrus was in front of him, and he grabbed onto him and grounded himself, his hands shaking like mad. He felt Papyrus freeze, and tried to explain the situation before the other could ask.

“I…” Sans tried to get out the words, but he choked and closed his eyes tightly, the sudden warmth taking over his body. He could feel the blue taking over the usual whiteness of his pupil. The skeleton couldn’t focus on what was happening, and he slipped to the floor without realising he had done so, uncomfortably numb.

Papyrus picked his brother from off the floor and stared at Toriel and Frisk at the bottom of the stairs in horror.

“What happened? Can someone tell me? W-What is wrong with Sans, Papyrus?” Frisk questioned, rambling on until they couldn’t be understood. Papyrus just looked down at his brother.

“I do not know, Frisk. Can we please turn on Bill Nye for when Sans wakes up? He likes Bill Nye” Papyrus made sure not to trip over his own boots as he walked down the steep stairs, which happened more often than Papyrus would care to admit. Toriel and Frisk nodded,

“why do you think Sans passed out?” Frisk mumbled, but their question fell on deaf ears.

Their mother was still standing outside, her fingers wringing the fabric of her cardigan, and the smile on her lips dangerously taunting the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll really try this time to finish something, so expect another chapter soon.


End file.
